Smile
by somesilverreply
Summary: It's 2010, and Katniss and her family are erasing the past, or future and living in a beautiful new life. Peeta's been gone for 6 months, and Katniss waits in anticipation for his homecoming... what will happen on their date?


Hello! I'm back! Well, I've been meaning to upload this for like, a month. I think its really cute, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or not, if you guys like it enough then maybe I'll add some more chapters! Thanks! Love you!

-Laura :)

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Tonight's the night! Katniss threw off the covers faster than you could say date. Tonight was her date with Peeta Mellark. Oh, how she missed him. He had been gone for six months in Haiti to rebuild and give them all a fresh start. He was so sweet. She really didn't deserve him. Katniss undressed and hopped into the steaming shower. The gentle white smoke stuck to her skin and she felt a warm, comforting feeling. After running her hands through her beautiful black hair with the honeysuckle shampoo, she rinsed and squeezed out the glass shower doors. It was time for the most important part: her outfit. Katniss usually wasn't into fashion and glamour, but as Cinna had worked with her more and more, she became quite fond of it. She quickly put on her robe and rushed to her closet. Truth is, she never really used it all until now. Ever since she moved in to her new house in 2010, she had been only focused on Peeta and his homecoming. And nothing else.

In her closet, she pulled out seven different dresses. Katniss was never a very good decision maker. Quick on her feet, yes, but when she knew she had time to think about something, she always had a hard time. After 3 hours of process of elimination, she came down to:a strapless, purple eyelit dress from a store called Forever 21, and a red shimmering dress with straps from Charlotte Russe. She bit her lip in frustration. Which one would he like better?

Then she realized, the only thing Peeta would want would be to see her lovely face, and to hear her crisp laugh, something that she did a lot more lately. So with that in mind, she threw the red dress, her favorite, over her head, with her wet hair dripping down her back. She smiled at her figure in the mirror. It was perfect.

She hopped to her bathroom to work on her hair. She picked up the brush Prim gave her for her 19th birthday last week, and gently brushed it out. She continued to brush out the knots as she blow dried it. It was amazing, everything they had in the past. It was like a fairytale.

About 2 years ago, to summarize it, the only way to save more innocent children from the Games and to help her Peeta, they had to escape it all. They went back in time to 2010, and layed out plans for people in their time, which they figured out to be year 19087. The plans instucted them to do something peaceful, as opposed to the messed up world they created with The Hunger Games. But that was Katniss' past.

She had to live in the moment.

Now that her hair was completely dry, she had to decide on a style. Taking a break from her usual braid, she picked up a curler, something Prim never needed. As she tried to run the hot metal through her hair, she thought of Prim. She had grown up too fast! 15? Her little Primrose was 15 years old, becoming even more lovely each year. Katniss and Prim weren't very much alike, but they shared one thing: they were completely love blind. All the boys were practically tripping over Prim at her new High School. Yet, Prim claims no boy notices her. One day, she'll know. Just like Katniss did.

Prim also had a special night tonight, she was going to her best friend Lydia's sweet sixteen party. She knew this because Prim had only been talking about it for the past three weeks. Katniss laughs, because she remembers her "sweet sixteen." She had been thrown into an arena to fight to the death with 23 other kids.

As hard as she tried, she could not curl her hair. It always ended up frizzy and her curls were just straight pieces of hair with a little flip at the end. So without hesitation, she yelled for her little sister's help.

"Coming!" Prim was eager to help her sister because she always idolized her. She skipped over, humming her new favorite song, "Hey, Soul Sister" and went straight to work. She finished her hair, and without asking Katniss, gave her some makeup.

"Close your eyes!" Prim instucted her as she applied a brown eyeshadow.

After about 2 hours, Prim placed on hand on Katniss' shoulder and the other over her eyes.

"Ok, get ready, beautiful!" Prim said with a giggle.

Katniss blushed and gave Prim a bashful "Thanks."

Prim removed the hand over her eyes and showed Katniss off like she was a finished piece of her artwork. Katniss gasped and hugged Prim so tight she couldn't breathe. She did look beautiful, her hair fell in short, black bouncey curls that barely brushed her shoulder. Her grey eyes popped from the eyeshadow and liner, and her lips looked full and lush from a pink lipstick.

"I'll take that as thanks!" Prim laughed as Katniss kissed her forehead.

"Yes. Thanks so much Prim. Really!" Katniss was beside herself. Not because of has gorgeous she looked, because she wasn't that vain. It was because it finally sunk in that tonight, tonight she would see his face again. She really couldn't wait.

Prim planted a light kiss on her cheek and hopped out the door. "Ain't that mister, mister, on the radio..." She could hear the light singing of her sister as she walked to her room. Katniss smiled. It's only been a year into the past, and Prim just acts like a completely normal teenager. She watches Glee, drinks Starbucks, and has a crush on the football team's quarterback. She's so... comfortable in this still unknown world. I mean, coming into a world that you know none of the current events, or anything is extremely hard.

Although Prim idolized Katniss, it was really Katniss who idolized her too. No one but Prim could come from another world entirely and have so many friends in just a short year. She loved her more than anything.

Katniss walked to her closet with a bounce in her step, as she grabbed the shoes she bought yesterday at the mall with Prim. They were a beautiful silver, with rhinestone encrusted 4 inch heels. She slipped them on, and grapped the matching clutch. Slowly, she took a deep breath, and stood up, eyes closed. Opening them, she took a step out the door. She didn't want to look in the mirror to second guess  
herself, Peeta would like it regardless.

She ran into Prim's blue-painted room to find her on Facebook, the room echoing with "I could really use a wish right now, wish right now..."

"Prim?" She asks as she turn off her pink stereo.

Her eyes still glued to the screen, she says, "What?"

"Prim, I'm leaving."

She jerks her head away from Josh Anderson, the quarterback's page to look at her.

"Wow, Katniss. You look amazing!"

She laughs. "Thanks, Prim. I wouldn't be as fantastic if it weren't for you!"

"Thanks. Good luck Katniss! Have fun!" She winks at me.

Katniss walks over to give Prim a hug, filled with love. "I love you." They both whisper simontaniously. The release each other and stare at each other for a second: then burst out with laughter. Katniss gives her a light kiss, and turns on her stereo as she walks out the door.

Downstairs, she grabs her keys and heads to her car. Her mom would've driven her, but she had promised Lydia's mother she would help set up for her birthday party. So, Katniss hopped in her little silver car, one her mother had gotten for her when they moved here, and head out to the resteraunt Peeta had picked out.

Sander's resteraunt was very small, and very old. Only one Peeta would find beautiful. She parked her car on the street, and put in her quarters in to the parking meter so fast, practically jamming them in, causing one to fall.

"Crap!" Katniss yelled, frustrated over delaying her time with Peeta. She got it in, and ran inside. Before her eyes was a dark, wooden resteraunt, filled with sad, depressing looking people. Through all the dark, she saw one illuminating light: Peeta sitting at a table in the middle, with a single red rose atop it. He was stunning in a suit, with a classic white shirt and and a flame designed tie. Ah. Cinna had dressed him. But Katniss wasn't paying any attention to the flashy tie, or anything else for that matter. All she could concentrate on was his beautiful face. She ran, so fast, Peeta was so clear and near she couldn't stand it. But of course, being Katniss, 4 inch heels aren't exactly her forte. She tripped over her right foot, the rest of her body falling with it. She was falling, her face destined for the floor. She closed her eyes, preparing for a sharp jab in the nose, but instead was greeted by large, soft hands and baby blue eyes.

"Don't run so fast, Katniss, you'll trip over yourself!" He laughed with his sweet laugh. He stood Katniss up, and pulled out her chair as they both continued to laugh. Katniss was just about to sit down when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't think your sitting down yet." He said, with a glimmer in his eye as he leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back, putting her hands on his chest. They broke apart simontaniously. He stood back, smiling, but with troubled eyes. Something wasn't right.

"What is it?" She asked, alarmed.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy to see you." He said with uncertainty.

"Peeta, I know you. Something's wrong." Katniss says as she sits down, looking up at Peeta, lip bit.

He takes a seat, sighing as he sits, leaning over and folding his hands like he's kindly rejecting someone at an audition.

"Katniss, um... I don't want to ruin our night, but..."

Katniss' palms started to sweat, eyes feeling watery. What was he going to say?

"They've asked me to stay full time. An extended stay."

Katniss was really in risk of tears now. Leave? Again? He couldn't. Hadn't he loved her more than that? All the money they're paying himdoesn't match up to their love.

"They need me." He looks down, and takes a deep breath. "But I need you."

Katniss doesn't understand. He said it might ruin their night. How would staying ruin anything?

"Oh... wow... I can't... believe... I'm... doing this." He says with short breaths, sitting up from his chair, which causes Katniss to laugh at him.

"Shutup," Peeta says with a bashful smile.

He looks in her eyes for a moment, and gets down on one knee before Katniss can do anything.

"Um... how do I do this?" Peeta looks around nervously.

"Yes." Katniss says with a smile.

"What?" Peeta says, offguard.

"Yes I'll marry you." She exclaims, with a large laugh, the tear that was welling up threatening to fall.

"Oh thank god. I didn't want to be the one to ask. I mean, I'm a..."

Katniss stops him with a kiss. One that sparks a memory in her head. She flashes back to the Games, to that time in the cave. What had she said?

The kiss that made her want another.

Peeta broke apart, and firmly put his hands on her shoulders, alarming Katniss.

"But this means you have to come with me. And I understand if you don't want to..."

"I want to." She smiles.

* * *

Please review/favorite/whatever, it makes my day :)


End file.
